Amores y desamores
by Alice.M.Potter
Summary: Salió del vestíbulo y caminó hacia la entrada de la gran casa. Astoria arregló su traje y lo besó con dulzura en despedida. Ella era su mejor amiga, su única amiga de echo, y la quería, la quería demasiado, como una hermana o algo así, pero no la amaba, no como la amaba a... ella.


**Es un one short Dramione pero viste desde otro punto. Más... real por decirlo de alguna manera. Pasaron siete años desde la batalla de Howarts, Draco está casado con Astoria Greenglas.  
Comenten si les gusta.**

* * *

Salió del vestíbulo y caminó hacia la entrada de la gran casa. Astoria arregló su traje y lo besó con dulzura en despedida. Ella era su mejor amiga, su única amiga de echo, y la quería, la quería demasiado como una hermana o algo así, pero no la amaba, no como la amaba a... _ella. _Astoria era su esposa, su confidente, su fiel amiga, la única persona a la que abrió su corazón por completo, a la única que le mostró su verdadero ser, no guardaba ningún secreto ante ella, Astoria lo sabía todo... incluso que él no la amaba como a Granger, y eso a ella le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero lo aceptaba, porque él le daba todo el amor que podía ofrecerle.

-Te extrañaré, cariño.

-Gracias.

Draco sentía la necesidad de agradecerle cada demostración de afecto que ella le daba. No entendía como alguien tan puro podía amarlo tanto, sabiendo todo lo que sabía.

Se habían casado hacía un año y medio y aún no podían fecundar un hijo, algo se los impedía y Draco creía saber qué.

El día anterior había leído en El profeta el anuncio del feliz compromiso de Hermione Jane Granger con Ronald Bilius Weasley. Draco jamás admitiría lo desdichado que se sentía ante esta noticia, ni siquiera a Astoria. Pero ella lo supo en cuanto vió su expreción al leer la noticia, nada se le escapaba a esa mujer.

-Deberías hablar con ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- Draco miró a su esposa por sobre el periódico.

-Con Granger... deberías decirle.- Aseguró la bella mujer mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Y qué ganaría con eso?

Astoria dejo de mirar las llamar rojizas y fijó su ojos, llenos de pesar, en el rostro de su marido. Luego le sonrió con dulzura.

Te sacarías ese peso de encima. No quiero que vivas pensando en _qué hubiera ocurrido si yo le decía a Granger que la amo_.

Astoria... yo.- Ella lo detuvo levantando su mano.

Envíale una lechuza, encuentrate con ella en un bar... dile lo que sientes, lo que siempre has sentido, y no te olvides de regresar luego para contarme que te respondió, yo estaré aquí para consolarte.

Lo dices como si fuera a rechazarme.- Malfoy sonrió de lado seductor.

Sabes que lo hará. ¿Acoso esperas que ella deje todo por ti?... Se que tú lo harías sin pensarlo...

Draco no contestó, ¿Para qué mentirle? Ella tenía razón y los dos lo sabían si él tuviera la oportunidad dejaría todo por estar con Hermione, no dejaría que nada más eclipsara el amor que siempre le había profesado.

Tomó un pergamino y le escribió diciendo que quería encontrarse con ella para felicitarla por su compromiso. Habían llegado a ser "amigos" mientras estudiaban _Ciencias Políticas,_ y luego de recibirse habían perdido contacto. Su compromiso sería una buena escusa para volver a verse.

Diez minitos despues de enviar la nota, otra lechuza llegó con la respuesta.

_Allí estaré. De ese modo podré felicitarte por tu matrimonió de manera apropiada._

Así que allí estaba, a punto de salir de la mansión Malfoy y dirigirse a un café _muggle_ dispuesto a abrir su corazón a la mujer que amaba, para que ella le clabara un puñal sin vacilar. Se sentía un idiota. ¡Era un Malfoy! Los Malfoy jamás demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente... Pero si eso seguía así jamás podría avanzar en su vida. Debía dejar atrás a Granger y empezar una nueva vida con Astoria. Era realmente afortunado al tenerla, ella lograba ver cosas en él que ni él mismo veía Ella lo sostenía en pie, lograba que su pasado no lo controlara y lo ayudaba a seguir adelante. Se sentía un maldito bastardo al no amarla como se merecía.

-Volveré en unas horas.- Le aseguró apretando su mano con cariño.

-Cuéntamelo todo cuando regreses.- Los ojos azules de Astoria se llenaron de tristeza. Odiaba verla así por su culpa.

-Lo siento.

-Un Slytherin solo se enamora de verdad una vez...- Dijo ella con abandono.

-No digas eso. Te amo.- Draco la abrazó con fuerza y ella reposo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias.

-Ojalá fuera suficiente.

-Lo es.

-No, no lo es. Tú mereces más.

-Yo te amo a ti.

-Y nada me hace más afortunado.- Se separó un poco para poder besarle y en ese beso ofreció todo el amor que sentía por ella.- Ojala fuera suficiente.

-Con mi amor alcanza para los dos.- Astoria acarició el casi blanco cabello de su esposo.

-Tú mereces más que eso.

-Ya vete. Granger te espera.

Draco volvió a besarla y salió de la casa. Atoria lo vio desaparecer, entonces cerró la puerta y lloró amargamente.

El joven mago se apareció a unas cuadras del sitio acordado, caminó con elegancia y al llegar eligió una mesa junto a la ventana. La vio llegar vistiendo un vestido verde claro, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y contorneaba su busto,sus rizos estaban bien formados y sedosos. Draco recordó que al empezar sus estudios terciarios la chica había comenzado a arreglarse y comportarse más femenina, estar tanto tiempo viviendo con dos orangutanes le habían cambiado su forma de verse a si misma.

-Buenos día, Granger. Te vez radiante.

La joven se sentó frente a él risueña.

-Gracias Malfoy. Tú también te ves bien.

-Gracias. Y gracias por el regalo de bodas.

-No hay de que. Felicidades por cierto.

-Gracias, igualmente. ¿Cuando se casan?

-En dos meses.- Hermione lucia realmente radiante, nunca la había visto tan feliz.- ¿Cómo has estado?¿Y Astoria?

-Bien, con mucho trabajo. Astoria está en casa... esperándome.

-Es una mujer valiente...

-¿Valiente?

-Hay que tener valor para casarse contigo.- Bromeó.

Dracó le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- Para Hermione no pasó desapercibida su reacción.

-Hay una razón por la que te pedí que vinieras.- Draco la miró intensamente. Debía dejar de ser un cobarde. Debía decírselo.

-Si, dime.

-Yo te amo.

Hermione se paralizó. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad.

-No digas estupideces. De verdad. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Que te amo, siempre lo he hecho.- Una vez que decía la verdad y ella no le creía. Lo cierto es que no podía esperar otra cosa, luego de tantos años de tratarla como si fuera menos que escoria...

-Pero eso no es posible.- Hermione parecía querer buscarle lógica a lo que el rubio acababa de decir pero no la encontraba.- Tu siempre me has odiado... Si ahora me amas... Te debiste enamorar en la universidad. Pero si es así... ¿Por qué te casaste?¿Y por qué me lo dices a dos meses de mi boda?

-Porque soy un cobarde. Siempre lo he sido. Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando abriste la puerta de mi compartimento buscando el sapo de Longbothom.- Ella sonrió de lado al recordarlo.- Luego supe que eras una... hija de _muggles _y decidí que debía odiarte por eso, pero no por ser _sangre sucia_, si no porque no podría tenerte nunca. Luego te hiciste amiga de Potter y Weasley, pasabas todo tu tiempo con ellos... yo lo odiaba, odiaba sentirme coloso por eso, te quería solo para mi y no podía tenerte. La primera vez que te dije _sangre sucia_ fue más para mi mismo que para ti, debía convencerme de odiarte. Y así fue. Te odiaba, te odiaba por haberme enamorado de tal manera.- Hermione abría más y mas los ojos a cada palabra que él pronunciaba.- Recuerdo que en tercer año, cuando el guarda bosques...

-Hagrid.- Lo interrumpió ella.

-Si, Hagrid. Nos mostró un hipogrifo en la primera clase...

Hermione rió- Si, lo recuerdo.

-En un susto tu tomaste la mano de Weasley lo que me volvió loco. Recuerdo que me comporté como un idiota y el animal me golpeó.

-Si, luego hiciste que lo decapitaran.

-Y tu me golpeaste por eso. Realmente me gustó que lo hicieras.

-¿Qué?

-Merecía que me golpearas... ademas fue la primera vez que me tocaste.- Se revolvió el cabello incomodo - Eso si que es patético.

Hermione sonrió.

-Luego simplemente eclipsé lo que sentía por ti con odio y resentimiento Pero no podía evitar pensar en tí de vez en cuando... hasta que comenzaron a torturarme por hacerlo.

-¿Quién hizo eso?

-Bellantrix. Cuando Voldemort me dio la misión de asesinar a Dumbledor.- Se estremeció un poco al recordarlo. Hermione lo notó y tomó su mano.- Bellantrix me enseño legeremancia para que Dumbledor no leyera mi mente... pero entre tanto ella pudo verte dentro de mi cabeza y cada vez que yo pensaba en tu rostro, tu sonrisa o tu cuerpo, ella me torturaba.

-¿Mi... mi cuerpo?- Preguntó la castaña ruborizándose.

-Tenía dieciséis años Granger. Es en lo único que piensas a esa edad.

-¿Y luego?- Preguntó para desviar el tema.

-Luego deje de pensar en ti. Era más productivo pensar en el bienestar de mi familia.- Hermione asintió conprenciva.- Hasta que Potter, Weasley y tú llegaron a mi casa...

-¿Qué sucedió entonces? Dejaste que me torturara...- Hermione no lo acusaba, pero le dolía recordar ese momento de su vida, aún tenía pesadillas en ocasiones.

-¡No podía hacer nada Granger! Si atacaba a mi tía, como deseaba todos se abalanzarían sobre mi y seguramente ella te mataría para hacerme sufrir... No podía. Ustedes debían salir de allí a toda costa. Por eso te protejí mientras los hechizos surcaban la habitación, por eso no apunté a ninguno al disparar los mios... por eso me dejé desarmar.- Bajó la cabeza y luego la miró. Los ojos de Draco parecían cristales a punto de romperse. Él debía contenerse, no podía llorar frente a ella... frente a nadie.- Fui a Hogwarts para asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo... Crabe y Goyle se habían convertido en unos despiadados sedientos de sangre. Solo pude desviar sus hechizos para que no los mataran pero ellos eran mis amigos... yo...

-Draco.-Hermione envolvió la mano del joven con las suyas- Te perdono.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba...

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione decidió ordenar, ya que no lo habían hecho hasta el momento.

-¿Astoria sabe algo de todo esto?

-Lo sabe todo.

-¿Todo?- Dijo la castaña.-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Siempre lo supo...

-¿Y aún así se casó contigo?

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de incredulidad de la ex-Gryffindor.

-Si, y aún que sea egoísta de mi parte, no quiero dejarla ir. Si no fuera por ella... no creo que seguiría con vida.

-Malfoy... no...

-He hecho muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. En un momento creí que no podrían con ellas, con mi padre muerto en Azkaban y mi madre... mi pobre madre enferma de tristeza. Asotria nos salvó a los dos... ya no puedo dejarla ir.

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?

-Porque quiero seguir con mi vida, con ella.

-¿Y qué harás con todo este...?

-¿Amor? Quedamente, es tuyo después de todo. Yo amaré a mi esposa ahora...

-Gracias. Y gracias por no esperar que te corresponda.

-Espero que seas feliz Hermione.- Draco se levantó de la mesa y dejo una gran propina.

-Lo seré. Prométeme que tú también lo seras.

-Eso espero.- Besó su mejilla y se dispuso a irse pero ella lo impidió tomando su muñeca.

-Adios Malfoy.

Hermione se levando y beso sus labios con dulzura un beso cálido y lleno de amor, agradeciendo todo el amor que había sentido por ella.

-Adiós Hermione.

Apareció frente a su gran mansión Corrió hacia la entrada sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro, se sentía libre, aunque un tanto vacío, había descargado todo lo que contenía hacia cotarse años y ahora solo quedaban recuerdos y cenizas de aquel amor, que se había convertido en una costumbre hacía años. Sería difícil cambiar después de tanto tiempo de amar a la misma persona, pero Astoria era especial, ella lo hacía sentir completo, en paz, incluso feliz. La amaba pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, siempre amando a la misma persona... debía comenzar desde cero.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la estancia con ansiedad.

-¡Astoria!¡Astty!- Gritaba mientras la buscaba en la habitaciones de la planta baja.

-¡Estoy aquí!- Lo llamó ella desde lo alto de las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

¡Cuán bella era! Su cabello era de un brillante color dorado, lacio y largo hasta su cintura, lucido en un simple medio recojido. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Cómo te fué? Te vez... feliz.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ella los refregó, conteniéndose.

-Estoy feliz.

Astoria se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su habitación sin poder contener más el llanto. Draco subió las escaleras tras ella. Cuanto daño le hacia, a ella, la única persona que en verdad lo amó.

Entró en sus aposentos y la encontró abrazada a un almohadón llorando aciaga.

-Cariño...

-Déjame. Puedes irte con tu amada Granger. Ya no me necesitas para nada.

-Si te necesito, siempre te necesitaré.

Ella lo miró circunspecta, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta Draco Malfoy!- Gritó mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

-Si, lo soy. Tienes razón .. y lo siento mucho.- Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella con delicadeza.- Siento todo lo que has sufrido por mis confusiones y miedos. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. Eras la única que puede hacerme feliz.

Los ojos color esmeralda de la mujer lo miraban intensamente, con una mezcla de tristeza, confusión y deseo.

-Astoria... te amo.- Ese _te amo_ era diferente a todos los anteriores, tan lleno de sentimientos, tan profundo, tan significativo. Los fríos ojos de Draco ahora eran calidos y la miraban rogando su perdón.

Ella no respondió. Una tímida sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su perfecto rostro, una sonrisa que luego se ensancho dejando ver sus blancos dientes, finalmente la mujer soltó una carcajada y se abrazó al cuello de su marido haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

-Te has condenado para siempre Draco Malfoy, ahora eres solo mio.- Susurró sobre sus labios.

-Estaré siempre al servició de mi ama.- Bromeó el y la besó.


End file.
